Dangerous Hearts
by EphemeralSakura
Summary: SasuSaku Mafia AU - Uchiha Sasuke is the head of the Konoha mafia and his girlfriend, Haruno Sakura, is a medic. What happens when they are both trying to live a normal day?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Okay... originally, I posted this as a one-shot. A really really long one-shot... But while reading it again the other day I've decided to separate it into parts. This is the first and later I'll post the rest. I hope you enjoy! Leave your opinion too!

*

A sweet scent filled her nostrils. A familiar presence warmed her up. An arm protectively wrapped around the naked skin of her waist and a bare torso pressed against her equally nude back. All of that illuminated by the dim light of the sun. Mornings such as that were rare in her life. Mornings, when the sun would be late and allow her to sleep a little longer. Mornings, when she would wake up from a night of pure passion, with her hair all messed up and her body completely satisfied, and he would still be there by her side. Those were her favorite kind of mornings. He was her favorite kind of day. Waking up from such beautiful reality seemed, indeed, unfair, but it was time to welcome the sun and the rest of another uncertain day. It was time to wake up.

The first movements of her numb body, even if almost imperceptible, were enough to wake him up. The sinking of the mattress and her skin brushing against his in a rather sensitive area, all mixed with his light sleep, were his perfect alarm clock. He would keep his eyes closed but, starting from his feet, the man on that bed would slowly start to move his muscles. He would feel his legs, his abdomen, his neck and his swollen lips lazily corresponding to the initiative of waking up. His hand would slowly slide through the line of her legs, making her shiver and flinch back her neck until his nose was totally hidden in her pink perfumed locks. The same hand, which was reduced to some fingertips in the midway of her skin, made its way until his face to rub his still closed eyes. Waking up was never Sasuke's favorite thing in the world, but there was nothing he could do if the girl with whom he shared the bed had that terrible habit of obeying the sun's schedule. Even if, every time he would wake up by her side, the man tried to lure her to spend some more minutes with him under the blankets, his pink haired girlfriend wouldn't fall for his dirty tricks. His indecent invitations and his seductive kisses were, quickly and carefully, dismissed before there was no turning back. She had to work in the morning. She saved lives. And for that, she couldn't give herself the pleasure of staying with him for a little longer or having his lips trailing her skin any second more. Those were her weaknesses. He was her weakness.

" morning..."

" morning, Sasuke-kun... Did you sleep well?"

She said, turning to face him and curling her lips up.

" Hn... With such a pretty girl by my side, I could have slept even more."

He said, with a dirty smirk on his lips that showed, clearly, the real meaning of his words. Not only he could have, but he also wanted to sleep more. Those few hours weren't enough for his body. He wasn't like the girl who was used to sleep just a couple of hours during a week. Sasuke needed his own time. And that was why he was always ready to try to convince her.

Slipping his arms under her body, Sasuke slowly positioned himself on top of her, supporting his own weight on his left elbow. With his right hand, he caressed her cheek. He was determined to win that morning. He was determined to have his few hours more to sleep or, simply, relax in the presence of his stubborn girlfriend.

" I think we could stay here a little longer..."

" but I-"

" shhh" he silenced her mouth with his finger. " no need to go to the hospital today..."

" but Sasuke, I don't-"

" no buts... Just follow your heart..."

Stealing a kiss from her lips, Sasuke made her smile right after it. Sakura seemed more comprehensive than ever that morning. She was letting him kiss her in the way he wanted. She wasn't showing any resistance, in fact, the pinkette was even helping him. Kissing him back, she was motioning her hips in a way so seductively that was practically inviting him for a continuation from the night before. And, eagerly, he accepted.

Sasuke kissed her passionately on her lips and on the neck, nibbling and sulking the skin. The girl, flushing out of love, answered his kisses, dancing around with his tongue, and when she realized his guard had dropped, she would lick the roof of his mouth, tickling his inside and bringing him even closer. Skin on skin, breath catching breath. Sasuke felt her breasts brushing against his chest and feeling her nipples, somehow, aroused that man. He loved that sensation. He loved her scent and how her body would fit perfectly on his. He loved when she wrapped her legs around his waist or when she would give him a squeeze on his butt. It felt good. Really good. All of this mixed with the view of her dazzling eyes, lost in a pure pleasure haze, was enough to drive him insane. It would make him touch her breasts until his length couldn't hold back anymore. At that time, when his wish for her was already driving him insane, the Uchiha would finally make them one. He would, at last, enter her and she would let a soft moan escape her lips. When he brushed a certain spot inside of her, Sakura was simply taken to heaven. Each thrust as delicate as possible and trying their best to adapt to her own rhythm. Sasuke was delicate yet passionate. Caring but powerful. That man was the perfect mixture of the two extremes. And it was all dedicated to her, the girl who would stay in the middle.

" Sasuke-kun..."

" I'm not stopping now, Sakura..."

" no... I- ahhh-"

He smirked proudly, not only at the sound but at her flushed face. Her hair framing her cheeks and her lips against his skin. It was just the perfect way of starting the day. With a victory against his stubborn girlfriend and some good minutes of making love, the day promised to be a good one.

Once both of their limits had been reached, they were both resting breathless on the bed. The bed sheets covering her body up until her collarbone and one knee lifted. Sasuke couldn't take his eyes off of her not even for a moment. He knew she would be pissed at him and he knew she was right to be, but, at that time, her expression was priceless. Any possible discussion between them would be worth it. He was ready for her glares, her pouts, her punches and her cold shoulders. Perhaps that was why a smirk on her face blew his mind away. Shouldn't she be mad?

" what I was trying to say is... That I don't have to go... To the hospital today..."

" what? Then I could have just slept a little longer without trying to convince you?"

" yes."

" and you would have said yes?"

" you bet... But I liked your initiative... It was really... Bold."

She said, drawing patters with her fingers on his chest.

" Hn... You really are a pervert..."

" ... You like me just like that."

" Hn. Come here..."

Pulling her closer one more time, Sasuke kissed her forehead. He knew she liked when he did it, and for that, he chose such thing as the symbol of his ultimate love towards her. He would do it every time before leaving her bed. And she would smile tenderly every single time.

" I'll go get us something to eat..."

The Uchiha said, sitting on the edge of her bed and scratching the back of his neck.

" Uhm... I forgot to go to the supermarket... It was such a busy week..."

" Hn... I told you this whole medical life is killing you."

" really funny... I'll go to the grocery store... I'll bring us something to eat. Wait here."

" what? Why can't I go too?"

" are you sure? You are always trying to avoid walking around with me..."

" Tch... The grocery store is on the corner... It's fine. I can take my girlfriend out... I just need to take my little friend."

Rolling her eyes and her body over the bed, the pink haired girl stood up and stretched her whole body. It showed her smooth skin from her feet until the top of her fingers. She took his shirt from the floor, and feeling his manly scent, put it on. Still a little dizzy and with her legs still shaken, Sakura walked to the table next to her bookshelf just to find the little friend that he was talking about. The guest was a platinum Magnum, with a fan craved on the grip and completely loaded. Such a powerful fire gun could only belong to important people. To people who had earned the respect of many by any means possible. Such gun belonged to the leader of the most feared gang of the city of Konoha: the Uchihas. And this leader was no one other than her grumpy boyfriend, Uchiha Sasuke.

His life as a mafia was, sometimes, quite complicated. Leading a whole gang, patrolling the city streets and eventually killing a bandit or five. It could have been exciting at the beginning but, once he met a pink haired girl at the hospital after getting shot on the shoulder, things were different. He no longer looked for trouble, instead, he waited for it to find him. He would no longer act so recklessly when coming home- to her apartment- or in the middle of a fight. His life gained a different meaning after her. A meaning in which there would be no blood or revenge involved. No pain and no wasted lives. With her, Sasuke learned to be happy and fair. His henchmen were no longer unknown alibis who were ready to die for the sake of the gang. They were his friends. They were the family he never had. And as the leader of that family, he would make sure to protect everyone, specially the one who brought them all together. Involving her in that part of his life would be unacceptable.

" well... I'll leave you two alone then."

She smirked, leaving the gun on the bed near him. " I will take a quick shower and I'll be ready in a minute."

" Hn. Leave the door unlocked. I'll be joining you in a minute."

" I'll be waiting then..."

By the sound of the running water of the shower, the Uchiha quickly took his cellphone and started to make his so important calls. He called his right arm and childhood friend, Uzumaki Naruto, in order to inform him about the next plan. Normally, the pinkette would always know about his special missions and his infamous ideas. She would even help him sometimes, but, on that special quest, Sasuke decided to leave her completely out. On that mission, he would surely be dealing with a strong enemy. It would be his last mission in the avenging business. Getting out alive wouldn't be any guarantee for any of the integrants of his gang. So, for that and other personal reasons, Sasuke had decided to keep it as a secret. It would be just a matter of time before his life turned upside down.

" Naruto... Tell the others about the plan... I'll meet you in 30 minutes in front of Sakura's building."

" got it. Are you sure we are going to do this, Teme?"

" Hn. We have no choice. Later."

Leaving the phone on the bed after hanging up, the deep dark eyes of the avenger aimed the pics displayed on her wall. There, she placed all the special moments of her life in no particular order. From the pictures of her childhood with her parents, to the day when she graduated college, and finally, the moments she shared with him. He was there, with her, on that wall. He and all of his friends. They were all smiling. And, in order to protect those smiles, the raven haired man was willing to make any sacrifice. He just hoped he didn't have to.

" Sasuke-kun! Are you coming or what?"

" Hn... I'm coming..."

Clenching his fist one more time, Sasuke finally stood up, and enjoying the fact that his body was already prepared for showering; went to meet his pinkette in the bathroom. He would make sure she didn't suspect anything.

 _ **End of Part 1**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** This part is a lot longer than the last one... It is also when the action finally starts haha. Anyways, next one is the last part and I'll be uploading right away. I hope you enjoy and don't forget my reviews!

Once outside the building, the couple, with their hands cutely enlaced, started to make its way towards the closest grocery store of the neighborhood. Sakura was dressed in a red summer dress, with a salmon lace on her hair and a beige lacy flip flops. At first view, no one would ever guess that such a cute girl was the girlfriend of the most feared man of Konoha. Such girly personality was, for sure, her best disguise. And it also helped her deciding his look.

The raven haired man, matching a little her style, was wearing a white shirt, whose sleeves were folded up to his elbows. A dark blue shorts that reached his knees, and near his waist, the clothing was slightly larger due to his special friend he liked to keep close. All of that visual combined with black sneakers and equally black sun glasses protecting his eyes. Sasuke seemed like a normal man. A handsome and charming man who, inevitably, would capture the attention of most of the women around him. Luckily, for him, his not jealous girlfriend would get rid of his so called fangirls. She would show a side of hers that would scare even the one who carried a gun. The girl definitely deserved a spot next to him.

Embraced by the sunlight, they walked around with smiles on their faces and discussing the most random things possible. They greeted her neighbors and her friend who worked at the flower shop. Every time they passed by that store, apart from some pervert comments from the blonde girl, Sakura would always receive a daffodil. Even if people called her a cherry blossom, only the Uchiha knew that she loved daffodils. And for that, he would always earn some points with her whenever he decided to give her a bouquet.

Continuing their way towards the food sorcerer, Sasuke and Sakura met, not by coincidence at all, their best friend and colleague in his night job. Uzumaki Naruto, aka the son of the previous mayor and the one person with the strongest punch Sasuke has ever felt. Those two have had their days of fighting but, when the crime of the city took away their families, the two friends decided that it was time for them to do something. Ever since that day, Naruto and Sasuke have always been together not only as best friends, but as brothers. And once a the pinkette joined their group, the blonde welcomed her not as an intruder, but as a sister. Those three have been through many adventures together and none of them wanted a different life from that.

With a grin playing on his lips and both of his hands resting on the back of his head, Naruto slowly approached the couple. With his orange trousers and that dark green shirt, the boy seemed calm and serene. Nothing seemed to be bothering him even if inside he was a trainwreck of emotions. Still, he had to follow the plan.

" Sakura-chan! Sasuke! What a coincidence to see you both around here!"

" Hn... Don't even tell me..."

The connection between their looks expressed, perfectly, the lack of coincidence on the event. At that moment, like in so many others, Sakura already knew that the boys had already settled that meeting. She knew Sasuke would never walk around without his back up and she also knew he had chosen some of his men to escort her in her daily activities. Her eyes had become quite talented on recognizing the members of the gang. Apart from Naruto who, as requested by the raven haired man, lived near her apartment, other familiar faces were always watching her, inclusively when she was with Sasuke and inclusively at that exact moment.

" Tch, cut it off, Naruto... Sasuke-kun called you, didn't he?"

" Eh? D-Don't be ridiculous, Sakura-chan..."

" yes, Sakura... Can't we have met our own friend while walking around the streets? It's a public place, you know?"

"... Hn, do you really think I'm that stupid? I know your gang is always watching us... Naruto wouldn't appear every time out of coincidence."

" you're getting paranoid..."

" me?" She smirked. " I'm not paranoid... Your friends just need to learn how to hide better..."

" uh? I don't know what you're talking about."

She sighed.

" honestly... Shikamaru was back at that dark alley with black clothes... Suigetsu is cleaning that window dressed as professionally as possible... And Juugo is feeding those birds."

" that guy is not Juugo... He wouldn't hide like that- ttebayo."

" oh no? Hn..."

Saying so, the girl turned towards the bench where the big guy was feeding the birds and cheerfully screamed his name, waving her hand.

" Good morning, Juugo!"

Almost immediately he lifted his head and, offering a warm smile, waved back at the pinkette.

" Good Morning, Sakura-san."

" you idiot! We are working under covered!" The last voice coming from the one cleaning the windows.

Juugo was never a good liar. And his innocent soul didn't really see a problem with the girl knowing their positions. Sakura didn't care about it either. She even liked to feel protected and cared wherever she went. But the Uchiha didn't know that. And of course she liked to use it against him for the simple need of making fun out of him.

" so, what do you have to say now, Sasuke-kun?"

" Hn.. Nothing to declare."

" and what about you, Naruto?"

" Uhm... I guess Sasuke does this kind of things because he really worries about you... "

" He's definitely right..."

"I guess he calls us because he's afraid of not being able to protect you alone." He nodded.

" that's also tru- wait, what?! Of course I can protect her! Shut up, you idiot."

" you really need to be a little more like me!"

" if I were to be a little more like you, the whole gang would be dead already. Remember when you first used that bazooka?"

" Hn. There was something really wrong with that thing- ttebayo."

" there is something really wrong with your head, idiot."

At the sound of their fight, the other members who were all hidden around approached them. That mission had been a disaster and none of them had eaten breakfast yet. Maybe if their leader wasn't picking a fight with the blonde, they could have all gone home already. Perhaps leaving them behind and continuing their way to the grocery store wouldn't be such a bad idea.

" Hn... How troublesome..." The one dressed in black said, with his arms folded behind his head and his eyes aiming on the clouds.

" I still don't know how those two never killed each other..." The orange haired guy approached them, offering the girl a warm 'good morning' smile, which she answered with the same gesture.

" uhmm... I'm getting hungry, boys. Let's get going to the grocery store to buy some food so I can prepare us something to eat."

" great idea, pinky." The one who was previously cleaning the windows shot her a sharp grin and, almost immediately, gave her a thumbs up.

"We will help you with the bags."

" Hn. It's better than listening to their arguing..."

Followed by the three other men, Sakura continued her way, leaving the other two behind. They arrived there in a minute and, as in a synchronized move, they all started to take all the things she would need for their mega breakfast. The relationship built between the girl and the other members of the gang was something impressive to be seen. Sakura treated them all as gently as possible just like a mother would. She would cook them dinner after a long operation. She would take care of their wounds and even give them that feminine attention all kids deserve. They all loved her, a fact that would leave the Uchiha extremely jealous, and Sakura loved all of them. Even if she loved one of them in special ways, the girl held a special feeling towards each one of them. They respected her, and if anyone dared to mess with her, this fool could be already considered a dead person. She was their First Lady, and to her, they swore loyalty.

It took those two some more minutes to arrive at the store. All the ingredients had already been picked and Juugo was already waiting on line. They did make a great team when it came to all kinds of domestic necessities, such as changing the resistor of the shower or even painting her apartment. Sakura would easily convince them to lend her a little help, but Sasuke didn't approve such thing. He didn't want his comrades getting softer because of her and he certainly didn't like the idea of his girlfriend alone with a bunch of men, even if they were all his men. Perhaps the Uchiha was a little paranoid, but, with a girl like her, all the care in the world still wouldn't be enough.

" Sasuke-kun, I've bought you some tomatoes! They looked so fresh!"

The boy heard her voice coming from an unknown corridor. His eyes immediately looking for her.

" Hn... Thank you..."

" what about me, Sakura-chan? Did you buy me some ramen?"

" Hn... I have a ramen stock for you at home, silly..."

" thank you, Sakura-chan!"

" hehe I think we should declare Sakura as our new leader."

" what?" She chuckled. " stop messing around, Sui... I could never take away Sasuke's place... He would be really mad at me." She said, smiling.

" you bet I would..." He said, surprising her from behind, enlacing his hands around her waist, bringing her closer and kissing her cheek. At that moment, the girl felt something hard on her back, but, quickly, her attention on her ears became more important. " I would punish you in all the possible ways..." The last part, coming as a whisper, made the girl blush, and quickly, release herself from his embrace. The man knew she was an embarrassed girl when around his gang. Talking about their private life was never something usual even if all the boys, at least once a day, teased her about her relationship with the Uchiha. Sakura was still a little innocent when it came to jokes and her reaction to them was, always, something precious to be seen by her boyfriend. He liked to see her blushing. And at that moment, on the corridor of that grocery store, while she was heading to the cashier, Sasuke's heart skipped a beat after seeing her flushed smile on her face. Such smile that would, certainly, be worth dying for. It was so serene and so pure. How cruel was the world that ripped that expression of her face.

" Come on Sasuke-kun! Let's go-"

Sakura was never able to complete that sentence. Before the pinkette could say any other word, a rain of bullets broke the front glass of the store, spreading shards all around the place and throwing them at the rest of the costumers. Many were the ones who got shot. There was blood staining the floor and bodies falling over shelves. All of those people, who were expecting to have a peaceful day, had simply lost their lives. At least, for the Uchiha and his gang, no body was familiar. They had all survived by a miracle, but they couldn't depend on that miracle for too long. It was time to act.

" Shikamaru! Suigetsu! Take Sakura away from here! Naruto, Juugo! You and I are gonna create a distraction for them!"

" copy that."

" Hn. How troublesome."

" let's get them, Teme!"

" wait, what? And what about you, Sasuke!? I'm not going anywhere without you. Give me a gun and I can help!"

" Hn... This is not the time for you to act tough. Just do as I say and get out of here!"

" No!"

" Sakura, do as I say!"

" No! I know how this will end! And I don't want you to die!"

" Tch... We don't have time for that... Shikamaru, you are allowed to take her by force, okay?"

" got it, Sasuke."

" don't you dare, Shikamaru..."

" forgive me, Sakura... But it's for your own safety."

" no!"

Everything happened too fast. Before the girl could even say something, the strategist was already standing by her side and the swordsman was trying to find a way out through the back door. The Uchiha had a mischievous grin on his lips and his finger was already placed over the trigger of his gun. Naruto and Juugo strategically placed by his sides. Those three were ready for war. And the ones who had launched the attack were ready for the second round.

Before the girl could be taken away from there by force, her emerald eyes captured the scene that preceded the massacre. Seven men, all wearing a black cloak with a red scorpion sewn close to the chest, cautiously entered what was left from the store. The one in the middle, probably the leader, was a tall man with sand colored eyes and a burning red hair. His name was Sasori, and he was an old enemy of the Uchihas. He had worked with Sasuke's older brother before he died, and when trying to get affiliated with the last Uchiha, his true and evil intentions were discovered and quickly discarded by Sasuke. The raven haired boy wanted nothing to do with that man, specially after he had turned his gang into a justice maker one. He knew Sasori was a terrible element, and from the moment when he had cut his ties with the red haired man, a war had been declared. And this war would certainly cost many lives.

" Uchiha... I know you're not dead... I can't see your dirty body around here. Come out already. I wanna be the one to shoot your pretty face..."

Sasuke didn't answer. He was still worried about the girl who was already immobilized by Shikamru. They were waiting for Suigetsu to open that damn door so they could escape, but, if the swordsman made any noise, the escaping plan would be compromised. They would need a distraction.

" stop being such a coward!"

Sasori had a satisfied smirk on his face. The man was probably feeling invincible at a time like that. He had the Uchiha right where he wanted and as a bonus, he would still murder Sasuke in front of his pretty girlfriend. That man was insane. He wouldn't mind killing all of the raven haired boy's friends in order to get his revenge. In fact, he would like it even more.

" Suigetsu..." The Uchiha whispered. " can you open that door?"

" it will make too much noise."

" Hn... Don't worry... Just do it when I give you the sign."

" Sasuke-kun what are you going to do?"

" Hn. Listen to me, Sakura... I want you to be safe and I want you to get out of the city. Don't worry about me."

" no! Only if you come with me."

" ... Remember that I love you, okay?"

" stop saying those things..." Tears started to pool on her eyes. " we can all escape, Sasuke..."

" promise me you will take care of yourself... And don't you dare forget about me."

" stop saying this..." Her face already wet in tears.

" be safe, my cherry blossom... And thank you, for all the moments."

With her eyes wide opened, Sakura saw as her beloved made a hand sign to his friends. Juugo pushed one of the shelves towards the men and in the perfect timing, three guns started to shoot. The Uchiha, with his firm hand, got three men down. Naruto took care of other two. And Juugo, after wasting some ammo, finally knocked one down. Most of them were done, but many more were still waiting outside. There were, at least, 30 men, all equipped, waiting for them. They boys didn't even have enough bullets for so many people. But they would do the best that they could. That was for sure.

" Suigetsu! Open this damn door right now!"

" I can't! It's stuck! And my sword can't cut it!"

" Tch."

Looking at them with a certain anger in his eyes, the Uchiha took his gun, and sliding it on the ground, made it reach the swordsman's hands. The idea was shooting the doorknob and retrieving the gun to its owner. The first part worked perfectly, but the second one suffered a serious damage.

The gunshots fired by Suigetsu were loud enough to suffocate the sound of another gunshot. The two men smiled at their conquer, but as soon as they looked at the girl's face, they knew something had gone completely bad. Her tears were streaming down her face faster than ever and her eyes were in a complete shock. Her heart broke into many pieces as soon as he saw his body being shot and thrown back by the impact, hitting a shelf full of products that, eventually, fell on top of him. The Uchiha was down, and so were their hopes.

At the moment the raven haired man was left unconscious, all the noise of the place ended. His comrades were all shocked, his girlfriend was desperate and the one who had pulled the trigger was smiling. Sasori had succeeded. He had shot the Uchiha, and from the lack of movement, everyone concluded that he had gotten his revenge. Everyone but a certain pink haired girl, who refused to believe that the man she loved had died. He couldn't have left her behind. He couldn't have abandoned her like that. She knew he would wake up and tease her again with his indecent jokes. He had to, but he wouldn't. Not at that time.

" Sasuke!"

Sakura screamed and struggled with all her might to set herself free from the strategist. She wanted to take those boxes away from him and she wanted to take him to an hospital. She just wanted to save his life, but, at that time, her strength wasn't enough. Shikamaru managed to pull her through the back door, picking up his gun that had fallen on the ground just like him. The girl had managed to escape and soon, even Naruto was brought by force by the orange haired man. They were all alive, but the price they paid was too high. A leader. A friend. A lover. Perhaps things wouldn't have been so bad if they had all just died with him.

" we have to go back! What if he needs us!?"

" Sakura! You're not going anywhere! We have to get out of here!"

" Shikamaru is right."

" but we can't leave him behind-ttebayo!"

" Naruto, you have to face the fact that Sasuke is de-"

" don't say it!" She started to cry again. " don't you dare saying it, Juugo."

As they were all seeing her deplorable state, the four members of the gang shut their mouths and uselessly started to think. They had to do something before it was too late. Shikamaru had to think of something. He was their strategist and Sasuke fully trusted his ideas. Naruto had to protect them as his best friend would. And Sakura would have to calm down and inspire them to do their best. However none of them was able to do anything that not crying in a moment like that. The four men and the girl were, literally, on the ground without any strength left to move. At that time, nothing else mattered. Not even the huge chance of being discovered by the one with the red hair. They were all just too destroyed inside to even think about a counterattack, but, unfortunately, the bandits wouldn't wait for them to get back to their feet. Sasori found them shortly after the incident. And by the way he looked at them, the leader of the red scorpions would show no mercy.

" well well well... I guess that Sasuke's death was a game over for you."

Nothing but glares came from them.

" Uhm... So young yet so annoying... That pest finally found its destiny... Death."

" you bastard..."

" Hn... Uzumaki Naruto, am I right?" Sasori grinned, taking his gun out and aiming on the blonde. " should you be the next?"

" I'm not afraid of you!"

" Uhm... A brave boy... I guess then that you would suffer a lot more if I killed your friends before... Starting with the girl... The Uchiha's lover."

As his eyes stared at her dirty body and ripped clothes, Sasori licked his lips as if demonstrating that his mind was filled with immoral things at that moment. He was imagining her in the most humiliating way possible, and as he remembered how much Sasuke treasured her, he felt like his revenge would only be complete if he could celebrate it with her body. Perhaps that dirty man wasn't done yet.

" Haruno Sakura... Such a beautiful flower... Stand up, now."

She did nothing.

" I told you to stand up... Don't make me kill one of your friends anymore..."

At the sign of his smirk and having the swordsman's head on the aim of his gun, Sakura did what she was told. She stood up with rage in her eyes and the tracks of her tears still painting her dirty face. All the hatred in her eyes as she bit her lower lip almost to the point of bleeding.

" good girl... Now... Come closer."

Slowly, she nodded at her friends and took two steps forward so Sasori was standing one arm away from her. A smirk still playing on his lips as he scanned her body and lifted her face with the frontal part of his pistol. He liked what he was seeing. Specially the marks the Uchiha had left on her neck in the previous night. The man was already decided: he would take her with him.

" what a dirty girl we have here... Did you and Sasuke did it last night? I bet he didn't know it would be his last time."

" you..."

" ah ah ah... Be quiet, girl... I'm going to offer you a great deal that will save the lives of your friends."

" and what would that be?"

" you..."

Their eyes widened. What the hell was wrong with that guy?

" me?"

" yes... You were once the property of Uchiha Sasuke... And now I want you..."

" stay away from Sakura-chan! I will kill you!"

" you're not taking her away from us." The strategist said, taking a step forward.

" we will protect her like Sasuke wanted!" The Orange haired man, clenching his fists, did the same.

" besides, pinky would never go with you!"

" Hn... Really? Is that your answer, little Sakura?"

With a huge pain smashing her heart and with guns aimed towards all of her friends, the girl didn't feel like having many choices. If she said yes, they would have the chance of running away. If she said no, all of them would die right there. Putting her options like that, the answer was pretty clear in her head.

" are you really letting them go?"

" Sakura-chan! You're not doing this! I won't let you!"

" shut up, Naruto."

" he's right, pinky! We promised Sasuke we would protect you!"

"... Sasuke-kun is..." She took a deep breath and finally looked at the one with the red hair. "Hn I'm going with you... I'll do whatever you want but, please... Let them go. I-I... I beg you."

At the sound of such submissive words, the red haired boy smirked triumphantly one more time. After killing his enemy, he would, to make his revenge complete, have the most precious treasure of the man he had killed: his girlfriend. Sasori didn't even care about who she really was, but as long as she once belonged to the Uchiha, she would be just fine.

" very well... You four are free to go... But you, young lady... You are coming with me... Let's go."

" Hn..."

" Sakura-chan! Wait!"

" Naruto... Protect the others... I'll be fine."

" no, but that's not-"

" no. Don't even try... You're the new leader of the gang now... Save them."

" Sakura-chan..."

Not even bothering to fake a smile, the girl left by the side of the evil itself. They made their way back through the store and when she saw the pile of boxes that was hiding his body, she tried to go after him. Sakura was crying and she wanted to help him because, deep inside, she knew he was alive. He had to be, but she wouldn't be able to prove her theory, for, in the moment she was about to go after him, a hand came from behind her and knocked her down. Sakura was trapped in a world of darkness without him and with no chances of waking up.

 _ **End of Part 2**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** The last part! I still don't know I posted this as a one-shot in my other account XD Well, everything comes to an end, eventually... I hope you've enjoyed the story and, please, leave me your opinions! Critics will be gladly accepted as long as not offensive, of course. I wanna know what you thought about it! Until next time!

Her senses were returning one by one after who knows how long. She felt her head laid on a soft and thin material that resembled a pillow and a presence by her side that reminded her of him. It had all been a dream, she concluded. Sakura thought that, when she opened her eyes, the raven haired man would be the one near her, on her bed. She thought that all the blood and all the wasted lives wouldn't be anything more than a nightmare. Unfortunately, for her and for other families, the incident of that morning had really happened. And she understood it when the first thing her eyes saw when they were opened, was a red hair and inexpressive eyes staring at her. Sakura was, definitely, not at home.

" you sure slept a lot, little girl... How are you feeling?"

"..."

" still not feeling that talkative... Hn, it doesn't matter... You won't need to talk during the things we are about to do."

The deplorable man caressed her cheek and lazily stood up. Sasori didn't seem to be touched by the Uchiha's death. He seemed to be facing such thing as if it was the most natural thing in the world. As if the life of that man was nothing but trash and his memories were easily forgotten. All of the existence of the man she loved was being ignored. And for that, she wouldn't forgive him.

" do you wanna know why Sasuke?"

" uh? What do you mean?"

" Hn... The reason why I had to kill him... The reason why you're here. Do you know it?"

"... You wanted revenge, don't you? For being left alone..."

" Tch Tch... Was that what he told you? What a pity..."

" I'm not interested anyway... It's not like hearing your story will make anything better."

" well, you're right about this... My story won't bring your beloved one back... But it will surely explain why I'm intending to make you suffer."

A smirk played on his lips and his hands traveled around her back. Sakura had never felt such an intense nausea in her entire life. Just thinking about being touched by a man like that was enough to make her stomach hurt but complaining wasn't an option. She had to remember why she was there. She had to remember who she was saving. And at the moment, she focused on her priorities. The pinkette understood how her boyfriend felt when he acted so recklessly in order to protect the ones he loved. It felt good. It gave all that suffering a purpose. It made her feel a little lighter inside. By doing so, Sakura wanted to believe he would be proud of her, not mattering where he was.

" I don't want to know. Just do what you have to do already..."

" Uhm... Look at me. Give me the look you used to give Sasuke when you two were alone."

The girl didn't have to think twice before denying the idea. Giving a man like that the same expression she used to give her beloved one was far from impossible. Sakura would never love or care for Sasori enough to give him a normal smile. The only feeling she carried for him was hatred. And someday, she would make use of that feeling and turn it into something that would take away his life. The pinkette wanted revenge, but she couldn't have it at that moment. The scorpion leader would have his triumph for the moment, but his kingdom would surely fall. Sakura would kill him or she would die trying.

"...no."

" I said, look at me, bitch!"

"No!"

With anger and rage boiling inside his body, Sasori couldn't hold back after having his order disobeyed. He grabbed her by the hair, pulling it hard, and abruptly threw her on the floor. His eyes, as he watched her messed body from above, showed no sign of humanity. That man was insane but not like many other criminals. He was in a whole different level. And such condition left the future of the pink haired girl with a really huge uncertainty.

" now, you look at me..."

He said, his knees bringing him down to the same eye level as the girl and his hand roughly holding her cheeks.

" tell me you love me like you loved him..."

" never!"

She spit on him. Right on his face. And that was the one thing he needed to unleash his fury.

Cleaning his face with his dark sleeve, Sasori gave her the most murderous look he could ever give someone. In his mind, he wanted to make the Uchiha's girlfriend submit herself to him, but she would never do it. No matter what happened to her, she wouldn't let him change her.

The moment when he rose his hand was the last break the girl had to breath normally. Sasori started a sequence of slaps and punches that made her bleed in no time. He lead her through the hair and made sure to bump her back on a nearby wall with all the strength he had, making her a little dizzy. The hematoma were all over her skin, specially on the face. There were scratches on her arms and blood dripping from the corner of her mouth. Sakura was left in pain and broken in the middle of the room where they were, but, even with her clothes ripped and some ribs broken, there was only one thing left for the boy to end her right there. He would do the only thing that would, surely, leave the biggest of the scars on her heart.

" go to bed. Now."

"..."

" I said, now!"

His fingers were in her hair once again and she let out a scream when he pulled her and dumped her on the bed. Sakura knew his intentions and when he started to take off his clothes with that malicious smirk on his face, the girl felt the tears running down her face with all the might left in her body. She was going to be forced to make love with the one person who had killed that feeling inside of her. If only someone could come to rescue her.

Being only left in his underwear, Sasori started to crawl on the bed towards her. Sakura tried to pull back her legs in a defensive way but when his hands reached her and he pressed an area where she had a deep cut, the man took over control of the situation. He placed himself on top of her and roughly tried to take off her dress, starting from her shoulders. Not with all the strength left in her she was able to push him away. Only a miracle could save her. And that miracle came in the sound of an explosion.

Before her breasts could be completely exposed, a huge noise invaded the room. It sounded as if a bomb had fallen some meters away from them. If not for the distance of the impact being considerably big, the room where they were would also have been thrown in the air. The plan had finally started.

" what the hell was that?! Do you have anything to do with it?"

" me? I was here the whole time, you bastard!"

" Hn. I'll go check it and you stay here."

" what!? And what if a bomb falls on me?"

" then it will be an explosion."

Putting on his pants and taking a gun in his hands, the red haired boy left the room, locking it, eventually. The girl was left there relieved, and at the same time, curious. Sakura wondered if the ones causing such thing would be her friends or even if it had been another one of his enemies. Deep inside, it didn't matter for her as long as that whole place was destroyed, among with its red haired leader. If a bomb fell on her head, it would, indeed, be an explosion. The best of her life if it meant it would also kill him, but death didn't have plans for her yet. Not before she could witness the decadence of the one who dared to hurt her.

As sneaky as she could be, the girl stood next to the door in an attempt to hear something from outside. If she heard footsteps, she would call for help. If she heard Sasori's voice, she would get ready to hit him with the lamp she had on her hands, but, in the end, none of those sounds came. The only thing captured by her ears was the melodic voice of her blonde best friend. He had come for her. And she bet he wasn't alone.

" this way."

" and how can you be so sure, Shikamaru?"

" because the signal is coming from here, idiot."

At that time, all of them felt really glad about Sasuke's idea of hiding a tracking device on the girl. It was, probably, a little paranoid but if not for that, they wouldn't have found her that easily.

" Hn. It was just a question..."

" there! On that room!"

" Sakura-chan! Are you there?!"

A smile crossed her face and she could feel the happy tears pooling on her eyes once again. They had all come for her. All of her boys who respected her and cared about her. She was safe. She would be able to go home and, later on, get her revenge on the man who killed her beloved one.

" Naruto! Shikamaru! Juugo! Suigetsu! I'm here!"

" Sakura-chan! Are you okay?! Did he do anything to you? Can you open the door?"

" I am okay... But the door is locked."

" Hn. Leave it to us... Just step back."

" okay..."

Protectively hugging her torso, the pinkette managed to stay as far as she could from the door. Sakura didn't really know what to expect from that group for every day they invented a new way of creating chaos. The explosions were the proof of such thing, but, as long as the chaos was related to a good thing, then the city would survive. A little destroyed but, certainly, alive.

Two gunshots in sequence were the last thing she heard before the sound of the door opening and a loud voice entering the room. The blonde had tears in his eyes and seeing her alive made him hug her as tight as he could. At that moment, her bruises didn't matter and her broken rib didn't seem to be important. Sakura was with her best friend and with many of the people she loved. With them by her side, she knew she could survive anything. Not only for herself but, mostly, for them. They would just need to get out of there.

" Sakura-chan... Look at you... I won't forgive that bastard!"

" Naruto! There is no time for that. What happened out there?"

" uh... Well... Hehe. Remember that bazooka? I decided to try again."

" and he missed again."

" Tch, how troublesome..."

" but... If you are here, then the ones outside are the rest of the gang?"

" not only them... We decided to call the police."

" what? But you guys will be arrested too!"

" actually... We told the cops we would cooperate to arrest Sasori... He's the most wanted criminal of the Fire country and the police alone couldn't catch him... So we decided to help."

" Hn. Wanted dead or alive..." A grin played on the swordsman when he said it.

It was more than clear to all of them that Sasori would only leave that place to a graveyard, if he was lucky enough not to be dumped somewhere. What he did was unforgivable. And as members of a gang, they would make sure he paid for what he had done to Sasuke. An Eye for an Eye.

Even if the boys wanted to take the pinkette away from there before chasing the red haired man, Sakura was focused on her personal revenge. She knew it would never bring the owner of her heart back but, at least, it would make him pay for what he did to all those people and even to herself. Backing off was not an option for her. And seeing the determination in her eyes, the strategist decided to give her something special to end the service.

Shikamaru took from his belt a platinum Magnum which had a fan notched on its grip. That gun belonged to Sasuke and in the same way he had killed many bandits with it, Sakura would kill the most dangerous of them all. Even if her shooting notions weren't as good as the raven haired man, she knew she had to make it. Only that would bring her peace.

" let's go after him."

" Hn."

Said that, the four men and the girl started to look for their moving target all over the place. Later they realized that it was an abandoned puppet factory that, once, belonged to Sasori's family. That place where once joy was produced, was in flames and being the headquarter of the most dangerous person of Konoha. Perhaps his family would be ashamed of him if they saw him like that, but, like most of the men who are in this business, he had no family to disrespect. He was alone just like many others and unluckily, he was never able to find people who cared about him like Sasuke and Naruto did. Sasori lost himself in the dark alleys of the city and never tried to find the right way. Maybe in death he would find what his soul was looking for.

The small gang managed to reach the hangar where the ammunition would be kept and the fast cars would be parked. The place that once was a gun store for the bandits was completely destroyed by the blonde's bazooka. Perhaps Naruto didn't quite miss the shot.

The roof had given up and all the wreck of the upper floors had been accumulated around. Dead bodies were laying over the trash. The walls were no longer untouched and fire was consuming anything that it touched, creating a black smoke that, if not for the disappearance of the building skeleton, would be suffocating every living thing inside. Going to the center of that inferno was, doubtlessly, the most risked thing that a person could do, but in order to fulfill her wish, Sakura would have to cross those deadly barriers. Sasori was there. Right in the middle of the fire. And he wasn't alone. They could clearly see that the man was fighting against someone but the smoke and the distance didn't allow the girl to identify the one who wanted to steal her job. No. She wouldn't let him do it. She was determined to take Sasori's life and no one would stop her. The pinkette was decided to face the flames and the piles of broken materials, not caring about her safety. No one could stop her.

" Is that guy a cop?" Suigetsu said, squeezing his eyes.

" I don't think so..." Juugo replied, looking around for any possible hint.

" should we go help him-ttebayo?"

" no. It's too troublesome."

" I'm going."

" hn... That guy is good- wait, what?!"

When the four men stopped and turned to see the pinkette, it was already too late. She had started to run towards the fight, not caring about her wounds or her real chances of winning. She could think about it later. Sakura left them behind, making sure to push a shelf to prevent them from following her. That job was hers and only hers. Even if they had lost their leader, she was the one who had lost her love. And for that, she felt like she deserved the last moments of the red haired man.

As the pinkette approached the center, the tension in the atmosphere became unbearable. The two men, one with his red hair and the other with a hood, were both staring at each other and with the guns ready to be fired. No word was coming from their mouths and their attention was completely set on their duel. The rest of the world could end and they wouldn't even notice. The fire surrounding them didn't seem to be a problem. And knowing that, Sakura found the perfect chance to finish that conflict. All she would need was in her right hand: the platinum Magnum. She hoped her aim wouldn't betray her that time.

Taking a deep breath, the girl remembered all the lessons she had had with the Uchiha about shooting. Even if she insisted that her job was to save and not to kill, the raven haired boy would make her, at least, know the basics of the art of shooting. Her finger was on the trigger and her eyes were focused on Sasori's heart. She thought about many other mortal spots but, in the end, the pierced heart would make him feel a similar pain from when she saw Sasuke being shot. Sakura had to make it. For herself and, specially, for him. So, when she released the trapped air from her mouth, her finger pulled the trigger and the bullet traveled on the air until it could hit the man, but, even if the projectile had entered his body, it wouldn't be enough to kill him.

The shot hit his arm and made him take a step back immediately. He screamed in pain for some seconds but, due to the adrenaline running around his veins, Sasori managed to forget the pain and instantly look for the one who had dared shooting him. And he found her. Right there in the open field, the girl with a gun in her hands was desperately trying to reload the weapon, but it was clear that she wouldn't have enough time for the assassin was already aiming at her. Perhaps she should have paid more attention to the shooting classes.

" how dare you, bitch! I'm going to kill you!"

In the seconds that Sasori took to make his move, the mysterious hooded man decided to act. He knew he wouldn't be faster than Sasori at that time, but, also due to the adrenaline in his system, he managed to run towards the pink haired girl and to pull her by the hand and, running in zig zag, find a safe place where they could hide. The action of that man was extremely risky and most of the times, only used to protect the ones who are important on his life. But who said the girl wasn't?

The two runners found a safe place behind a metal plate to recover their strength. Both of them were panting and the girl's hands were uncontrollably shaking. What the hell was she thinking? Did she really think she would be able to kill the most wanted criminal of the city when she can't even hold a gun? Maybe that impulsive side of hers would get her killed one day, but, just because of that, it didn't mean she would change her personality. Living or dying didn't matter anymore as long as she could protect the ones who live in her heart. Such thing Sakura had, definitely, learned with her boyfriend. And at that moment, he couldn't be prouder

" what the hell was that!? You had all the time in the world to shoot him!"

The voice of the man, even if suffocated by the tough fabric of his hood, sounded, somehow, really familiar. The way of talking and even the way how he reprehended her, resembled, perfectly, the boy she loved, but it couldn't be him. He was dead. She saw it, right?

" I'm not a good shooter, okay!? Next time I won't miss."

" next time?!" He chuckled. " you're not holding my gun ever again, Sakura."

" Hn. Of course I- ... Wait... Your gun? And how do you know my name?"

" I can't believe you've already forgotten about me, cherry blossom."

With her emeralds widened, the pinkette slowly approached the body of the man who was in front of her. Her hands were shaking and her head was a mess of thoughts that not even she could explain. It was a mix of hope and fear and despair and Sakura didn't even know which of them to follow. So, after completely succumbing to the strongest of the feelings, the Haruno girl, slowly, took off his hood, revealing his face. And what a nice surprise she had just gotten.

Those eyes and that hair shape. It could only be him. Sasuke was alive. Or they were both dead. It didn't really matter as long as they were together again. Her fingers caressed his cheek, messed his hair and she even checked his teeth. It was him. Sasuke, the one she loved and the one who had been shot. He was there again. And her eyes couldn't stop the tears from coming when he finally smiled at her.

" but... But how...? He killed you... I saw it..."

" Uhm... Did he? Are you sure?"

" yes... Everyone saw it..."

" Hn. I would never die by the hands of that guy... I just had to make him believe he had killed me."

" did you have it all planned already? How did you know he was coming?"

" Sakura..." He looked at her, caressed her cheek and took his gun from her hands. " I will explain you everything later, I promise. Now, please, stay here and let me finish this... This guy will pay for having done this to you."

" Sasuke-kun... No! I want to help you."

" knowing you're safe is all I need from you. Besides.." He smirked. " you already had your chance."

Pouting and glaring, the girl crossed her arms and didn't say anything. She wanted to help him more than ever but with her terrible aiming skills, she would just be a bother to him. And the battle would already be hard enough. So, for the first and only time in her life, the pink haired girl would do as she was told. Sakura would wait for him. Just like she has always waited whenever he had a mission. She would wait and he, definitely, would come back. He wouldn't dare leaving her alone.

" fine... But you better finish it quickly... I don't want to lose you again."

" Hn... You won't... You'll see me soon, I promise."

After kissing her forehead in the most affectionate way and covering his face once again with the hood, the Uchiha, with all the care in the world, left their hideout towards the last battle against Sasori. He approached him through the shadows and the fire, just like a ninja. The red haired boy was blinded by his desire and his insanity had already taken over his body. He would have no chance against Sasuke. And the raven haired boy would make sure to use that in his favor.

Coming from behind, with a piece of broken wood in his arms, Sasuke hit Sasori with all his strength, looking for the area where he had been shot. The man resisted at first and even managed to punch the Uchiha right in the guts. The punch was painful for that area was still a little sensible from the previous accident that took him to the fake state of death, but, even if it was the worst pain in the world, Sasuke wouldn't let him take advantage on that. The Uchiha quickly rebuild himself with the thoughts of his girlfriend screaming in pain and crying. If there was anything that would be able to make his rage burst out, was knowing that the one standing in front of him had dared to touch one strand of her pink hair. The raven haired boy would never forgive Sasori for what he had done to her angelical face or her silk body. He would learn not to mess with the Uchiha's property.

Charging his fist, Sasuke hit Sasori's chin with enough strength to break his jaw. While the enemy was still dizzy from the hit, the Uchiha used the chance to start a combo of bangs. Each punch and kick reminded about Sakura's face from the past few moments. There was no holding back. He hit Sasori until the man, finally, fell on the ground. It was time to finish that whole thing. It was time to make justice to all of those who suffered in the hands of that maniac, but just shooting him would be too merciful.

With his face still covered, the Uchiha pointed the gun towards the head of Sasori and watched as he begged for his life. For being such a low and disgusting man, not even in his last moments on earth he would have some dignity.

" please! Please don't kill me! I can give you all the money I have! I've freed the city from the Uchiha and now guys like us can walk freely!"

"... Don't compare yourself to me."

" but but... Aren't you happy to know the Uchiha's dead? I can even give you his girlfriend!"

" Hn. You're going to pay for having touched her and my friends!"

" y-your friends? Who are them?"

The secret finally came in and Sasuke's face was completely exposed. His dark pearls were clearly seeing the face of the man who would die in the next few moments, and by the thrill in his stomach, the Uchiha knew that was one of the best moments of his life. He felt pleasure in just thinking about killing Sasori. It wasn't just a matter of business or anything of the kind, no. From the moment he dared touching the ones he loves, Sasuke had taken that mission way too personally for going back. He had had his fun already. It was time to finish the service.

" t-that's impossible! I killed you!"

" Hn. You should always check the body after shooting... There is something called bullet proof jacket. I just had to simulate a mortal shot and wait for you to fall on my trap."

" did you plan having your girlfriend kidnapped by me so you could follow her!?"

" actually no... My men were observing you all the time... You taking Sakura was not on my plans... But that was the most stupid thing you could have ever done, Sasori... And you'll pay for that."

" what?! This shouldn't be happening! That's not how the game is!"

" you're right... That's not how the game is supposed to be played... I make the rules and you cheated when you dared to hit my girlfriend... But you got caught, player... And do you know what that means?"

"..."

" game over."

Sasori didn't even have time to scream. The bullet pierced through his skull, causing his death to be quick and clean. Sasuke didn't want that impure blood staining his clothes. He didn't want to carry the remains of the maniac with him ever again. The target was down and the mission had been a success. The justice had been made. The only thing that was missing was celebrating the victory with the one he loves with all his heart. And she was standing right behind him.

After the final strike, a relieved sigh escaped the Uchiha's lips. He was tired, dirty and certainly. He needed her cares immediately, but before offering him the warm embrace, she would teach him an important lesson about leaving her worried.

Once the girl was already seen by his dark pearls, he saw the tears falling from her eyes. He knew she was extremely happy and most of all, hurt. Her face, her clothes. Everything in her was damaged. Maybe, an embrace, would help bringing her pieces back together.

When his arms could finally reach her, Sasuke felt as if he was in heaven. He would finally feel her heat and her body against his after so long and after so much trouble. He just needed to close his eyes and enjoy the moment as a true hero, but the heroin of his story made sure to bring him down to earth with a cold and fast slap. He didn't understand at first, but as soon as he looked at her, Sasuke knew she was right to have done that.

" y-you... You are so reckless, Sasuke! I thought you were dead! I thought you had left me alone!"

" ... I'm sorry... But that was the only way. Sasori was the last one of the tough guys and now that he's dead, our lives can be normal..."

" normal? We won't ever have a normal life! You are not a normal person and you could never have a normal life!"

" ... Hn. You are right... I've put you in danger and I know things won't ever be as you want... Maybe you should really find someone else..."

Another slap hit his cheek and the tears were falling even faster.

" you idiot... After all of this, you still think I want someone else? I don't care about a normal life where I can't be with you! I don't mind you being a mafia and killing people... I just don't want you to die again!"

" Sakura..."

When her hands finally went to cover her face, Sasuke allowed his lips to curl up in a warm smile. The boy had definitely found a girl as crazy as him that would accept that side of his life. Sakura would be by his side and sacrifice herself without even thinking twice. He was lucky to have someone like her in his life. And he would never forget to show her his love.

As he pulled her in an embrace, both of them succumbed to their emotions. The girl was crying like a waterfall and his hands were wandering around her as if he wanted a prove that she was really real. None of them wanted to let go, but, for the place was too dangerous and their wounds were starting to ache, maybe it was time to go home.

" I promise to give you all the good things our kind relationship can give... I'll give you adventure and emotion every day. As long as you're with me, every day will be a new adventure."

" Sasuke-kun..." She chuckled " saying like this, it seems like we are a part of an action movie where you'll kiss me with an explosion on the background."

" Hn... This would be too cliche..."

" yeah... Right..."

With both of their faces a showing a light blush, the couple started to imagine the scene. Even if they would never admit, kissing during an explosion would be quite romantic. It would be the perfect way of ending another successful mission, but it was not like they could create an explosion out of nowhere, right? Wrong.  
When the girl finally turned to head back to where her friends were, Sasuke pulled his gun, and with the last remaining bullet, he shot a barrel full of gun powder, creating a huge explosion. His hand quickly pulled her by the waist and his lips powerfully claimed hers. It was, certainly, a memorable kiss. Even if none of them had the strength to turn it into a passionate kiss, just being connected would be enough. They surely had found their happy ending.

" I wouldn't complain if you did it after every mission..."

" Hn. Only if you learn how to shoot."

" deal."

 _ **The End**_


End file.
